We request funds to establish three core facilities to support 10 NINDS-funded research projects (investigators: Rosbash, Birren, Griffith, Hall, Lisman, Marder, Sengupta, Turrigiano, Welte, White) at Brandeis University. Three new facilities are proposed: A microarray/FACS facility, a transgenic mouse facility, and an integrated, multi-instrument imaging facility. Funds are requested for equipment, personnel, and supplies for each of the facilities. Each facility will have an oversight committee, and the chair of each of these oversight committees, Sengupta, Birren, and Turrigiano together with Rosbash, will constitute the Steering Committee to oversee the administration of the entire facility. This group of NINDS- funded investigators share common interests in the mechanisms of synaptic transmission neural modulation, early neural development and synapse formation, genetics of behavior, and the molecular substrates of neuronal function. The proposed new facilities do not duplicate any existing facilities on the Brandeis University campus and are essential to allow us to conduct our funded research employing the new state of the art methods now becoming standard in our field. These facilities will also enhance research by other NIH funded investigators at Brandeis University. Brandeis University has made a substantial commitment to these new facilities by providing funds for renovation of space and equipment.